Uma nova esperança
by crazy4potterfiction
Summary: Esta fic é pós the cursed child/ criança amaldiçoada. Antigos e novos personagens! Uma trama meio romântica e com um pouco de aventura. Harry Potter está passando por uma crise de meia idade precoce. Um pouco antes do seu aniversário de 40 anos, deseja que algo mude na sua vida agora pacata. Cuidado com o que você deseja, Harry... Drinny e Harry/OC
1. Cap 1 Envelhecer é normal

Nossa! Faz uns 15 anos que não escrevo fanfics. Acabei parando de ter idéias quando o Relíquias da Morte saiu e deixei essa vida de escritora de lado. Esse mês, porém, li o Cursed Child e nãp consegui parar de pensar numa continuação para a história! Parece que nós vamos ter que ajeitar esse fim tão ruim deixado pelo script. Essa vai ser a minha tentativa, mas afirmo logo que sou uma péssima escritora de aventuras. Minha onda é romance.

Embora eu seja louca por HP, não resisti e usei o título de Star Wars. Era forte demais para não usar e sou muito ruim pra títulos.

Se vcs gostarem, postem reviews! Beijos :*

Cap 1. Envelhecer é normal

Harry Potter estava assustado neste 31 de julho, um belo dia de verão. Não que houvesse um motivo tão traumático, como a volta de Voldemort (que aparentemente se fora de vez) ou de algum outro bruxo das trevas tão forte quanto ele. Não, em questão de segurança, o mundo bruxo estava muito bem, obrigada. O que realmente assustava Harry Potter era a idade. Hoje, o antigo pequeno bruxo, agora chefe do Quartel General de Aurores, iria completar 40 anos. 40 ANOS! Nossa, como ele estava velho.

Parecia que ultimamente tudo já lhe havia dado prazer não fazia mais sentido. Ele amava seu trabalho como Auror, mas odiava as horas tediosas em que tinha que preencher formulários, assinar documentos… Argh! Ele sempre havia sido um homem de ação. A estratégia ficava a cargo de pessoas com a cabeça mais centrada, como Hermione.

Até Gina, com quem ele havia tido um relacionamento tão bonito e três lindos, porém estressantes filhos… até ela não o deixava mais feliz. Não que estivessem tendo problemas no quarto, mas… HÁ! Quem ele queria enganar?! Eles estavam sim tendo problemas no quarto, problemas que Harry não via como solucionar. Já fazia quase um ano que parecia que os dois não eram mais que amigos que dividiam uma cama. Desde toda a confusão com Albus Severus, desde antes disso, parecia que o relacionamento dos Potter não tinha mais nada de romântico. Harry honestamente não ligava se a sua esposa estivesse tendo um caso ou não.

Como Harry queria uma mudança na sua vida… estava se sentindo estagnado, parecia que já tinha atingido o seu máximo e agora só lhe faltava a morte. Enquanto soprava as velas de seu bolo de aniversário na Toca, cercado por seus amigos e família, Harry desejou que algo de novo acontecesse em sua vida.

Ah, Harry, você já não percebeu que devemos ter cuidado com nossos desejos?

…

Annie Bones suava de nervoso. Fazia alguns meses que não vinha a Londres e o motivo que a fizera regressar a deixava inquieta. Ela não acreditava que seu cunhado finalmente lhe daria a guarda de Charlie tão fácil assim, sem pedir nada em troca. Como ela ansiava por conseguir que Charlie ficasse sob a sua proteção! Ela sabia que, da mesma forma que Zabini havia enganado a sua irmã e a si, também fazia com o menino. E ela não podia suportar ver o seu sobrinho sofrer.

Se dirigiu ao ponto de encontro. O Caldeirão Furado, no Beco Diagonal, parecia o local perfeito tanto para conversar com Blás quanto para matar as saudades da torta de tripas que só encontrava na Inglaterra. Passar tantas temporadas entre as montanhas e lugares ermos com os gigantes e duendes, apesar de ser extremamente satisfatório e útil para o seu trabalho no Ministério, acabava a deixando com uma enorme saudade da sua terra natal. Annie tentava passar o mínimo de tempo possível na Grã Bretanha, vindo somente para passar parte das férias e das festas com seu sobrinho e visitar sua irmã Susan, permanentemente internada no St. Mungus. De resto, o melhor é que passasse o máximo de tempo longe dele. Apesar de saber que parte da culpa por toda essa confusão fosse sua, não deixava de sentir raiva e medo do marido de sua irmã.

Quando Blás chegou, ela já estava terminando o prato.

"Oras, querida cunhada, você não esperou por mim para jantar!"

"Imaginei", disse Annie, "que o melhor seria nós termos uma conversa rápida. Onde está o Charlie?"

" **Charles** está com a elfa doméstica em casa, é claro. Ainda não discuti a minha viagem com ele e queria ter um momento a sós com você", disse o homem, dando uma tentativa de sorriso sedutor. Ele nunca chamava o filho pelo apelido. Formal como era, chamava todos pelo nome de batismo. Exceto por Annie. Aparentemente, Blás não via a mulher como uma Annette, mas como uma Annie, uma mulher fácil de enganar, ainda que esta tivesse mais de 30 anos. Aparentemente algumas coisas nunca mudam…

Annie se levantou, olhos brilhando de ódio. "Eu já falei que não temos motivo algum para ter momentos à sós. Eu só vim falar com você por causa do Charlie. A carta dizia que você iria me passar a guarda do seu filho, sem nada em troca, porque recebeu uma oportunidade de emprego fora"

"Na Eslovênia", ele interrompeu.

"QUE SEJA. Recebeu essa oportunidade de emprego e não pode responder pelo seu filho. Pois eu posso e quero, quis desde o momento que Susan ficou incapacitada. Acho até que já demoramos demais. Amanhã irei pegar as informações no Ministério e lhe informo os próximos passos". Annie não deixou de fazer uma anotação mental: não iria mais participar de missões na Eslovênia. Isto era o quanto ela temia e odiava o homem a sua frente. Se levantou. "Acho que não temos mais nada a dizer".

"Espere", ele fez menção de segurar a sua mão, mas ela recuou. "Você não quer nem ao menos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada? Pelos velhos tempos? Não posso dizer que não tive saudades de você…"

Annie olhou enojada. "Eu acredito que deixei bem claro, da última vez que te vi, que não queria nada com você, Zabini. Apesar de também ter minha cota da culpa, tenho nojo do tipo de pessoa que você é. O que aconteceu, aconteceu e não posso mais fazer nada sobre isso. Posso, porém, sair daqui sem te dever nada. Boa noite. "

Ela mal tinha dado 5 passos, quando Blás Zabini falou. "Boa noite, docinho. Mas lembre… eu ainda não assinei nada. Num piscar de olhos posso levar meu filho daqui e você nunca mais verá seu sobrinho…".

Annie gelou. Ela sabia que essa ameaça era muito verdadeira. Também sabia como essa atitude influenciaria no menino que estava no 5º ano de Hogwarts. Abaixou a cabeça, pesarosa, e disse: "Perdão. Hoje estou cansada, mas tomarei algo com você amanhã, quando falarmos dos documentos. Por favor, pense no melhor para o Charlie". Com isso, virou a cabeça e partiu, com nem um pouco mais calma do que quando chegara.

…

As coisas estavam animadas no Ministério. Harry e Hermione, tecnicamente na hora do almoço, conversavam sobre uma pequena crise com os gigantes, sendo ouvidos por Rony, quando a secretária da Ministra da Magia bateu à porta. "Perdão, Ministra, mas a informante já chegou para reunião das 14h. A senhora quer que eu peça para ela esperar?"

"Não!", respondeu Hermione. "Que bom que ela veio cedo. Pode mandá-la entrar". Para Harry e Rony, disse "Acho que vocês nunca conheceram a bruxa que anda fazendo a mediação com os gigantes, não é? Ela pode nos ajudar com esse problema que os Aurores andam tendo, Harry".

Os três olharam para a porta quanto uma moça bonita, de cabelos negros pela cintura e franja, no início dos 30 anos, entrou. Sorridente, ela deu dois passos em direção a Hermione antes de olhar para os lados. Quando o fez, soltou uma exclamação alta. "HARRY POTTER! Minha nossa, que honra! Tantos anos trabalhando no Ministério e nunca tive um vislumbre seu. É claro que iria acabar o conhecendo algum dia, mas…", se dirigiu a Harry e ofereceu a sua mão, a qual Harry apertou, "parece a realização de um sonho, todos falam tanto de você…". Deu uma pausa. "Desculpe, eu não sou maluca, mas é que saber que você é real, não só uma lenda nos jornais… desculpe. Acho que me excedi. É que a sua reputação…"

Rony a interrompeu: "Ei, acho que também conheço a sua reputação. Você não é a moça pela qual o gigante Houp se apaixonou? Aquela com quem ele teve um relacionamento, que o fez parar a guerra de uns dois anos atrás? Você é bem pequena, mas acho que já ouvi falar de você…"

A moça respondeu com uma risada calorosa. "Toda vez que volto a Londres, essa história fica um pouco mais mirabolante. Algumas pessoas falaram que tenho filhos dele, outras que nós já tivemos um relacionamento… posso assegurar que minha mediação pelo fim da guerra dos gigantes foi somente verbal. Houp e eu somos bons amigos, assim como Kassan, o gigante que agora vive do outro lado das montanhas naquele trecho dos Alpes. Meu nome é Annette Bones, mas pode me chamar de Annie. É uma honra também conhecer o senhor, Mestre Weasley".

Rony deu um sorriso. "Você acabou com um ótimo rumor, na minha opinião. Pelo menos você é simpática. Tem um cara do seu setor que é um saco, não lembro agora o nome dele…"

"Você por acaso é parente da Amelia Bones? Ela faleceu há alguns anos…" Harry não conseguiu terminar. Annie o cortou com um olhar pesaroso. "Antes do fim da guerra. Sim, eu sou sobrinha dela. Infelizmente a guerra levou muito da minha família. Minha irmã, Susan Bones, do ano de vocês, também sofreu um feitiço na ocasião e, após o nascimento do meu sobrinho a situação se deteriorou. É também por esse motivo que vim falar com a senhora, Ministra".

"Você quer falar em privado? Eu posso pedir…", começou Hermione, mas Annie a interrompeu: "Não, não é nada secreto. Bom, a Susan casou com Blás Zabini no fim da guerra, um dos vários casamentos estranhos que aconteceram. Nem sabia que lufanos e sonserinos conseguiam manter amizades, quanto mais casamentos. Quando meu sobrinho Charlie nasceu, minha irmã acabou perdendo a noção de realidade. Ela não lembrava nem o próprio nome quando Charlie completou sete anos. Na época, eu já havia saído do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional e já estava no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Eu fazia algumas missões aqui na Grã-Bretanha mesmo, então conseguia ajudar Zabini a cuidar do meu sobrinho. Acabei me tornando uma mãe para o Charlie. Este ano, Zabini me mandou uma carta com a decisão de se mudar daqui da Inglaterra, pois recebeu uma boa oportunidade de emprego na Eslovênia. Ele queria saber se eu queria a guarda total do meu sobrinho, pois o trabalho seria muito pesado e ele não iria conseguir educar um adolescente. Eu quero a guarda do meu sobrinho mais do que tudo. Sei que Zabini vai tentar me extorquir de alguma forma por esse ato, ele sabe o quanto eu quero ficar com Charlie. Por isso, quero saber a forma mais rápida de me tornar responsável legal pelo meu sobrinho".

Rony e Harry estavam boquiabertos. Blás Zabini e Susan Bones eram casados? Que tipo de namoro havia sido aquele? Pelo que lembravam, Bones tinham sangue trouxa na família e Zabini, como todo bom Sonserino, se vangloriava de seu sangue bruxo. Hermione, por outro lado, parecia já saber dessa informação. Calmamente, passou a explicar a Annie Bones o que fazer a respeito da questão da guarda. Assim que teve todas as respostas e indicações, a bruxa fez menção de sair, mas Hermione a chamou.

"Annie, não se esqueça de fazer os relatórios sobre as últimas missões dos gigantes, além das dos duendes. O Harry aqui está precisando de algumas pistas em um caso dos Aurores e um pouco de informação in loco seria útil".

"Ah, Ministra, a senhora sabe como acabar com o astral. A pior parte do trabalho são esses malditos relatórios. Preferia utilizar uma penseira", reclamou Annie.

"Ei", Harry disse, "eu sempre digo a mesma coisa! O trabalho é ótimo, mas os relatórios…"

Annie deu um sorriso. "Afinal o grande Harry Potter é só um ser humano normal. Me sinto bem melhor agora", e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Harry pensou, ao vê-la saindo, que queria conhecer mais dessa Annie Bones…


	2. Cap 2 A sujeira embaixo do tapete

_What part of our history is reinvented_ _and under rug swept?_

Gina respirava pesado. Era impressionante que, depois de mais de 20 anos, ela ainda se deixasse afetar por besteiras adolescentes. Por Merlin, ela era uma mulher casada! E mais, casada com o melhor partido do Mundo Bruxo, o Homem que Sobreviveu, o perfeito Harry Potter! Claro que ninguém sabia que era um saco ser casada com um homem perfeito. Não que Harry fosse mesmo perfeito. Ele era sim um bom pai e um homem protetor. Mas, além disso, era desorganizado, desatento em relação às compras de casa e, não tem como deixar de se importar com esse fato, não tinha relações com ela há quase um ano. UM ANO! Que mulher, especialmente ela, que era uma Weasley, aguentaria ficar um ano sem transar e continuaria feliz? Será que ele não via que, para os Weasley terem uma família tão grande, tinham que ter uma vida apimentada no quarto? Além disso... ele nunca havia tido tanta desenvoltura entre quatro paredes. Apesar de Gina ter tentado ensinar e comprado apetrechos para pincelar de cor essa vida tão monótona, Harry corava ao ouvir sugestões e isso fazia com que Gina se sentisse uma mulher muito, muito suja por tentar macular o Eleito. Oh, não... havia pensado nele como "O Eleito". Não era estranho que ela mesma pensasse em seu marido como se ele fosse um tal super homem, e não uma pessoa normal?

A verdade é que Gina sentia que o seu tão perfeito e maravilhoso marido tinha acabado por cortar suas asas e tirar sua alegria de viver. Tentar ser uma mulher tão perfeita para o Mundo Mágico e para o seu marido, 24 horas por dia, havia finalmente lhe levado à exaustão. Ela nunca havia sido uma mulher calma e a esposa perfeita, mas era isso que todos queriam que ela tentasse ser. Como poderia ser ela mesma se todos queriam que ela fosse a mulher ideal?

Especialmente... depois daquilo. Tinha passado tantos anos guardando seus sentimentos numa caixa que havia praticamente os esquecido. E então, como se nem um dia tivesse passado, teve que lidar novamente com _ele_. Uma coisa era vê-lo em festas, eventos sociais e quando deixavam seus filhos na plataforma 9 ¾. Mas conviver com ele após a morte de Astória, ver que ele era um bom pai... não tinha como negar, aquilo havia a balançado de uma forma que não conseguia voltar ao normal. Era mais fácil olhar para ele a distância, imaginando que na verdade ele não era uma boa pessoa, que ela havia se enganado quando se envolveu com ele, apesar de nunca ter sentido que era errado... ah, na verdade parecia certo _demais_...

CHEGA! Precisava ter foco ou iria acabar fazendo alguma besteira. Encarou o pergaminho que motivava suas divagações: _ele_ a convidava, novamente, para o almoço. Fazia isso há meses, quase semanalmente, desde o incidente com Albus e Scorpius. Refletiu sobre o pedido mais uma vez. Não parecia que Draco (Merlin! Até pensar o nome dele fazia ela olhar para os lados, na sua mesa do Profeta Diário, pensando se alguém estava lendo seus pensamentos) estava tentando reacender uma velha chama ou fazê-la trair seu marido. Parecia, simplesmente, que ele era um viúvo e que gostaria de uma opinião feminina em relação à criação de seu filho. Não era como se a sua mãe tivesse dado a criação mais carinhosa ou se ele tivesse uma outra família 'modelo' para se espelhar. Imaginava como devia estar sendo difícil para ele... pelo menos os rumores em relação a filiação de Scorpius haviam parado. Só mesmo Draco para ter o azar de chamar para seu filho a fama de 'filho de Voldemort'... seria cômico se não fosse tão trágico para essa dolorida família. Como ela gostaria de facilitar a vida desses dois Malfoy...

CHEGA! Mais uma vez! Gina pensou, como fazia tantas vezes desde a aventura dos meninos, se o motivo pelo qual ela e Harry estavam tendo problemas no quarto era porque a ruiva havia voltado a fantasiar com seus meses de carinhos secretos com um certo sonserino. "Ah, Merlin, me diga o caminho certo a seguir... se ao menos a Luna estivesse aqui...", pensou Ginevra.

A corvinal era a única que havia sabido do enlace secreto entre Gina e Draco, no seu quinto ano de Hogwarts. Não que houvesse sido mais do que poucos meses de conversas cheias de dor e dúvidas de ambos os lados, um utilizando o outro mais como um diário vivo do que como um verdadeiro namorado. A raiva de ambos- Gina em relação à sua família, que insistia em lhe deixar de lado nas preparações para a guerra, que lhe chamava de criança demais- e Draco em relação aos planos de sua família para si, ao caminho que deveria seguir mas que não queria, ao medo de escolher um lado e de morrer...

Além, é claro, dos beijos e carinhos quentes, cheios de desejo e prazer pois, por serem tão diferentes e não terem os mesmos valores e história, os dois pareciam dois ímãs, o lado positivo sendo atraído pelo lado negativo e vice versa. Nenhum dos dois poderia negar que a cada vez que se encontravam a sala soltava faíscas e o mundo ficava mais quente. Ou, pelo menos, era assim que Gina lembrava do passado. Será que ela também não havia idealizado essa relação? Bom, ela nunca iria descobrir. Quando Harry finalmente a olhou, Gina não hesitou antes de dizer a Draco que eles nunca dariam certo e que o melhor era terminar. Afinal, não era Harry Potter tudo que ela queria? O homem com quem queria casar e ter seus filhos? E aí, pouco tempo depois soube que Draco havia ajudado Comensais a entrarem na escola. Será que as coisas teriam sido diferentes se ela não tivesse dispensado Draco? Honestamente, ela não via como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Afinal... Weasley e Malfoy não são nada além de inimigos. Ou não? Scorpius e Albus eram amigos e seu filho tinha muito de si, apesar de Harry achar que o filho era todo ele. Será que Gina havia se enganado ao escolher o homem perfeito para casar? Será que havia outra opção? Gina não conseguia deixar de pensar naqueles olhos cinzentos, mesmo que já fizesse muitos anos que não olhava diretamente pra eles...

CHEGA! Pela última vez! Gina tentou se concentrar. Quem ouvisse seus pensamentos acreditaria que ela nunca havia sido feliz no seu casamento e isso estava muito longe da verdade. Ela tinha amado Harry por tanto tempo! Ainda o amava, mas... não era mais igual. Parecia que eles haviam se tornado irmãos e Gina não via como mudar essa situação. Suspirou. Já era hora do almoço e não havia trabalhado nada. Precisava fazer o artigo sobre o novo jogador dos Canhões, mas não estava inspirada. Pegou pergaminho e pena e, antes de se dar conta, havia convidado Draco para um almoço na outra semana. Ao menos teria tempo para se preparar mentalmente e tirar as cenas do loiro nas salas escuras de Hogwarts que insistiam em aparecer na sua mente. Não podia esquecer que ele era bom legilimente. Era o que seu coração queria, ela sabia. Então... por que não deixar seu coração guiar só dessa vez? O que poderia acontecer de ruim? Será que ela, Ginevra Weasley Potter, uma mulher de 39 anos, não saberia se controlar? Eles só iriam conversar sobre os seus filhos...

Por medida de segurança, mandou um bilhete pra Luna. Era melhor conversar com ela antes de que um simples almoço se transformasse em desastre. Se ao menos ela tivesse um pouco mais de sabedoria corvinal...

 _What part of your memory is selective_ _and tends to forget?_

Draco encarava o bilhete boquiaberto. Então… ela finalmente havia aceitado. Seu coração batia dolorosamente no seu peito, o fazendo suar por antecipação. Teve que se lembrar que não era um encontro romântico. Na verdade, o único motivo pelo qual havia convidado a _Sra. Potter_ tão insistentemente para almoçar havia sido a educação de Scorpius. Achava que seria bom ter uma opinião feminina em relação ao filho e, honestamente, quem melhor do que Gina, que tinha tantos irmãos e tantos filhos? Claro que os pedidos não tinham nada a ver com o fato de que ela continuava linda, mesmo depois de mais de vinte anos… nem tinham a ver com o fato de que ela continuava com o mesmo sorriso, mesmo olhar, mesmo cheiro… voltar no tempo com ela fez Draco perder os últimos fios de dignidade que tinha. Não havia como aplacar seus sentimentos pela ruiva. Quando resolveram toda a confusão, o loiro não conseguiu se segurar e passou a mandar bilhetes com convites respeitosos e formais para a grifinória, que não aceitava nenhum. Draco percebeu, com o tempo, que ela também não havia mencionado esses convites para ninguém, já que nenhum Potter ou Weasley foi atrás dele para questionar que diabos estava fazendo. Que bom, porque ele não teria uma boa resposta para essa pergunta.

Apesar de não ter resposta positiva, Draco não cansava de mandar bilhetes quase semanais. Tudo havia começado com um _"Obrigada por ter me ajudado com Scorpius. Espero que seus filhos estejam bem. Será que não podemos almoçar na próxima semana para conversar sobre eles?"_. Gina educadamente respondeu que passava grande parte dos períodos escolares acompanhando os jogos de Quadribol _in loco_ e, por isso, não tinha muito tempo para almoçar em Londres. Quando Draco respondeu que poderia encontrá-la em qualquer lugar da Grã-Bretanha, deixando claro que precisava de um pouco de ajuda feminina com o filho (que Merlin não o punisse por usar o nome do filho dessa forma…), Gina respondeu que os correspondentes de fofocas do Profeta iriam amar ver a esposa do Eleito e o viúvo Malfoy almoçando em cidades interioranas, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Draco ficou duas semanas sem mandar corujas. Quem era ela para dispensá-lo assim, novamente?! Já não bastava a forma que ela havia acabado com ele em Hogwarts? Fez uma promessa de que não enviaria mais cartas para a diabrete ruiva. Promessa, essa, que quebrou assim que leu sua coluna sobre um jogo no condado de Bath. A sua foto tão pequenina, do lado da reportagem, o fez pegar a pena e parabeniza-la pelo texto, perguntando quando ela regressaria a Londres. Gina respondeu gentil, porém firme: se o assunto era tão urgente, talvez o ideal fosse pedir conselhos maternais de Hermione que, devido ao trabalho, passava todos os dias no Ministério e era de mais fácil acesso. Draco, novamente, esperou sua raiva arrefecer para mandar uma nova carta. Disse que a intimidade que eles compartilhavam era o que o motivava a pedir conselhos dela, e não da Ministra.

Assim passaram os meses… Draco mandava mensagens, às vezes bilhetes, às vezes longas cartas, e Gina as respondia sempre educada, porém distante. Não sabia o loiro o quão difícil era para Gina responder as cartas como fazia. Ele não sabia que, a cada bilhete, a vontade de vê-lo também aumentava no coração da ruiva… e, por isso, achava que estava agindo como água em pedra.

O que diabos estava fazendo? Tinha passado anos tentando empurrar esses sentimentos debaixo do tapete, tentando esquecer aquelas sensações, aquele olhar… Casou com Astória e não tinha do que reclamar com a esposa: ela havia sido carinhosa, uma excelente amante, uma boa mãe para seu filho… será que era só voltar a ver Ginevra que todos os muros que havia construído em volta do seu coração começavam a ruir? Que sentimento era esse, Merlin, que o deixava assim?

Lembrou que, quando finalmente decidiu casar com Astória, viu que ela poderia ser bem parecida com Gina. Seu humor, sua amizade e falta de preconceitos… depois de Gina, era isso que ele procurava numa mulher. Será que ele nunca mais, depois daqueles furtivos encontros, conseguiria pensar em outra mulher como pensava naquela ruiva? Lembrava de suas curvas, de seus suspiros, de sua voz doce reclamando de tudo e de nada para ele… Oh, Merlin, como ele, logo ele, poderia passar por isso? Não eram os Malfoy que não tinham coração?

Como que para lhe provar errado, Scorpius entrou no escritório e seu coração se aqueceu. Tinha muito orgulho de seu filho, apesar de que o consenso entre a sua família fosse de que havia criado uma manteiga derretida. Seu filho, para Draco, era simplesmente puro e cercado de muito amor. Scorpius entraria no 5º ano de Hogwarts com a inocência que ele não havia tido na época. Lembrou de Umbridge no seu 5º ano e nas maldades que ela o deixou fazer. E pensar que no fim de seu quinto ano ele a notaria, quando ela se libertava para ajudar, como sempre, Harry Potter. E pensar que no ano seguinte eles teriam um romance que iria mudar a sua vida…

"Papai, o senhor vai mandar alguma carta agora? Eu gostaria de convidar o Albus para passar o dia aqui em casa nessa semana. Será que podemos fazer isso?"

Draco sorriu. Nunca poderia dizer não para o seu filho. Talvez os anos tivessem amolecido seu coração.

 _What with this distance it seems so obvious?_

Gina mandou um bilhete informando um bom restaurante trouxa no centro de Londres. Um lugar bom, porém com chances mínimas de haver algum bruxo. Já havia planejado e até mesmo ensaiado hipóteses com Luna. A loira ria do nervosismo da amiga. Como aquela mulher tão certa e valente havia se transformado numa geleia de uma hora para outra, só por causa do convite de um ex-... hum... um ex- alguma coisa para almoçar? E ainda mais quando a desculpa do almoço havia sido a educação de seus filhos. Mas Gina não conseguia deixar de pensar que estava fazendo algo muito errado. A escolha do restaurante trouxa, o local... Gina sentia que estava marcando um encontro com seu amante, e não com um colega, pai de um dos amigos de seu filho. Talvez porque Draco não fosse, na mente de Gina, um verdadeiro colega. Toda vez que pensava em si e em Draco no almoço, sentia um calor em lugares conhecidos e pensava se estava fazendo algo reprimível ou verdadeiramente ilegal.

"Gina, você sabe o que deve fazer", Luna tentava ajudar.

"Eu sei? O que é pra fazer? Me ajude, Luna, eu estou me sentindo como uma adolescente... estou fazendo algo tão errado assim?", Gina falava e puxava os cabelos, acabando com o penteado.

A amiga riu. "Gina, faça o que seu coração e seu corpo disserem. Se deixe levar. Será que isso pode dar tão errado assim?".

Gina olhou séria para Luna, falando acusadoramente: "Você está brincando, né? Não lembra o que houve da outra vez em que segui meu coração em relação ao Draco?"

"É isso mesmo que estou dizendo... lembra que essa foi a relação mais fervente e verdadeira que você teve na sua vida?". A loira suspirou. "Eu amo o Harry, Gina, você sabe, mas eu conheço você. Ele... ele te domou. Te colocou numa jaula e você passa os dias andando de um lado para o outro na sua vida. Eu acho que ele nem sabe disso, eu acho que ele não sabe o que você realmente quer fazer porque vocês, apesar de terem três filhos e muitos anos juntos, vocês não são realmente verdadeiros um com o outro. Eu acho que vocês não falam certas coisas com medo de se magoar e, Gina... no final vocês se magoam do mesmo jeito". Luna terminou, com um olhar triste: "Olha, vai almoçar com o Draco, veja se a chama ainda está acesa, se você ainda está viva... se permita sentir. Depois nós conversamos de novo. Agora... vamos repassar. Onde estão as crianças, mesmo?"

Gina ficou com medo das palavras da amiga. E se descobrisse que havia desperdiçado a sua vida com o homem errado? Será que havia mesmo essa história de homem certo e errado? Será que Draco estaria bonito? Voltou para a realidade. "Todos estão na Toca. Eu falei para mamãe que eu iria almoçar com você então, _por favor_ , confirme minha história e nada de aparecer no Ministério ou falar com algum conhecido nosso hoje. Eu te mando uma coruja quando chegar". Gina suspirou. "Agora me diz... eu estou bonita para meu encontro... hum.. meio extraconjugal?"

Luna riu. A amiga estava linda.

...

Draco tremia dos pés à cabeça. Esperava por Gina no restaurante combinado, um lugar trouxa simpático, com mesas reservadas e uma boa música de fundo, semelhante a rocks trouxas antigos. Em outros tempos, teria odiado o local, mas Astória o havia treinado para isso. Quando viva, sempre saía com Draco e Scorpius para lugares tanto trouxas quanto bruxos.

Ele havia escolhido um conjunto de terno e calça pretos com uma elegante camisa chumbo. As roupas, embora trouxas, exalavam graça e dinheiro. Mesmo vestido como trouxa, Draco prezava pela sua reputação. Apesar de não estar parecendo ter uma reputação tão séria no momento... Gina estava atrasada e Draco sentia que estava passando mal.

Começou a pensar que ela não viria mais, que o havia feito de palhaço quando a porta abriu e uma ninfa ruiva entrou. Ele se levantou ao ver a mulher, elegante num vestido preto colado e com os longos cachos arrumados num penteado. Apesar de saber quantos anos Gina tinha, Draco nunca daria a ela mais de 30. Estava belíssima. Tão bela que o garçom, também embasbacado, parou no meio do caminho e Gina, que só olhava para Draco, sorrindo, esbarrou nele e derrubou alguns pratos.

Draco gargalhou com a cena. Pelo menos algo havia quebrado a magia entre os dois. Se ela tivesse caminhado com toda aquela graça até a mesa, Draco não garantia que não fosse arrancar aquele vestido e beijá-la na mesa mesmo. Gina, por outro lado, não gostou da interrupção. Vermelha de vergonha, tentou ajudar o garçom, que se desculpava cansadamente, a juntar os pratos do chão. Draco foi até ela: "Ginevra, deixe o homem trabalhar. Não vê que está piorando as coisas pra ele? Você está tão perto que ele só olha para as suas pernas e não consegue arrumar as coisas".

Gina corou novamente de vergonha. "O que? Draco! Meu senhor, me desculpe, este homem... ele... ele sempre me faz passar pelas situações mais constrangedoras".

Draco a pegou pela mão, a chamando. "Vamos, vem pra mesa. Você fica melhor sentada, onde as suas mãos não esbarram em nada, a não ser no copo de vinho".

"Pois o senhor saiba que eu, atualmente, sou muito menos desastrada do que antes. Muitos anos como jogadora me ajudaram a melhorar esse lado estranho que eu tinha", falou com um riso. De repente, Gina percebeu que eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Puxou a mão. "Então, como vai o Scorpius? Está gostando das férias? Ele gostou de passar o dia lá em casa na semana passada? Aparentemente tudo correu bem". Gina tinha que lembrar que era uma mulher casada. Mas como era difícil ao ver aquele rosto que quase não tinha mudado depois de tantos anos...

Draco também percebeu a estranha situação em que se encontravam. Como imaginava que iria conseguir ter uma conversa normal com essa mulher? Tudo que queria era agarrá-la no banheiro. Não parava de ver, como um filme, os momentos marcantes que haviam passado juntos e parecia que Gina estava com o mesmo problema. Dava para cortar o desejo entre os dois com uma faca. "Scorpius adorou o dia na sua casa. Ele se sente muito à vontade com vocês e isso me deixa bem feliz. Você sabe que nós Malfoys não somos muito de fazer amigos e, quando nos abrimos com alguém... é uma situação única. Obrigada por ajudá-lo com tudo".

Gina sorriu. "Eu não faço nada demais. O entrosamento entre os meninos foi natural, em parte graças ao caráter sonserino do Albus", respondeu com uma risadinha. "Imagino de quem ele puxou esse lado tão especial".

Foi a vez de Draco rir. "Você está brincando? Você daria uma excelente sonserina, Ginevra. Claro que o chapéu nem pensou nisso por causa dos seus irmãos e do seu sobrenome, mas eu sempre soube que você faria muito sucesso na minha Casa. Não que você não tenha feito, mesmo sendo grifinória..." Draco fez uma cara feia e Gina sorriu.

"Por favor, não vamos entrar aí. Deixe isso pra lá. Você pode ter certeza que, apesar das tentativas, o único sonserino com quem eu já saí está sentado nesta mesa". Gina não resistiu e novamente enlaçou os dedos nos de Draco. "Obrigada por insistir em me chamar para almoçar. Eu estava precisando conversar com um amigo. Lembrar de quem eu sou..."

Comeram o almoço, sobremesa, tomaram vinho e café. As horas passaram e Draco e Gina nem perceberam que eram os últimos no restaurante, de tão entretidos que estavam nos olhares e sorrisos um do outro. Os assuntos variavam entre trabalho, Hogwarts, Quadribol e até mesmo novas poções para branquear roupas. Parecia que os dois sempre tinham assunto. Gina esqueceu de perguntar o que Draco tanto precisava de ajuda a respeito de Scorpius, o que foi bom para ele. O loiro não saberia o que inventar para Gina.

Na hora de ir embora, praticamente expulsos do restaurante pelo horário e um pouco aéreos pelo vinho, Draco e Gina saíram de mãos dadas sem perceber. Na porta, Gina se virou para Draco e parou. "Essa música é muito boa. Apesar de ser trouxa, ela tem uma letra muito legal. Você não acha?"

De repente, percebeu como o loiro a olhava. Seus olhos brilhavam e a encaravam com devoção. O coração de Gina começou a derreter e ela lembrou das palavras de Luna. "Deixe seu coração te levar". Draco se inclinou para a ruiva enquanto ela passava a língua nos lábios. Estavam perdidos. Haviam aberto a caixa de Pandora e, se ainda havia tanto sentimento após mais de 20 anos, será que algum dia eles conseguiriam voltar a fechá-la? Sentia o coração dele bater no mesmo ritmo que o seu...

 _We'll fast forward to a few years later_ _and no one knows except the both of us._

 _I have honored your request for silence_ _and you've washed your hands clean of this…_


End file.
